Karendā
by Liraz D.Nightray
Summary: En su calendario: busca el mes para poder verla y así poder marcar las fechas para recordarla.


**Advertencia:** cliché… _:x_ y fluff… _:x_ I'm not even sorry. XD Delirios de una mente desquiciada. ¡Los invito a este recorrido anual! XD  
 **Notas de autor** : Los concursos me persiguen y yo me dejo vencer para tener gruvi gruvi y jerzy jerzy. En este caso, traje ¡JERZA! Hace poco escribí de ellos y me gustó 7u7 xD debo hacer un ENORME paréntesis para agradecerle a Vita ―soy _vitadoradora_ y no me apena decirlo― por su palabra y a Sabastu por ser la estrella marinera de este fic ―que ella es la mensajera―.  
 **Palabras:** 2.000. No conté las notas y ni el título. Pero cabe resaltar que tomé en cuenta el número y el nombre de los meses. xD ¡Moví cielo, mar y tierra para que me quedara!  
 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Karendā**

* * *

 **I. Mutsuki**

Un ruido capta su atención y gira hasta el lugar donde proviene; es Jellal quien llega cubierto de nieve y deja caer un objeto sobre la mesa.

―¿Qué es? ―pregunta una curiosa Meredy, quien parece saber la respuesta porque sonríe alegremente.

―Un calendario.

Erik achica los ojos, queriendo descubrir algo más en el silencio, en los latidos acelerados y el pulso nervioso de Jellal.

―¡Cómo siempre!

―¿Cómo siempre qué?

Sorano se une a la conversación. ―Cada año nuevo, Jellal compra un calendario ―responde Meredy. El chico permanece en silencio y finge distraerse con la decoración del lugar.

―Ajá…

―Es por Erza…

Jellal se atraganta ante la revelación. Ambas chicas se ríen con complicidad, Erik arquea una ceja y sonríe divertido, mientras apoya su mejilla en la palma de su mano. No hacen falta palabras, porque es capaz de escucharlo todos los secretos de él.

Lo acaba de pensar: año nuevo. Trescientas sesenta y cinco oportunidades de expiar sus pecados. Y, en caso del mago, trescientos sesenta y cinco días para amarla.

―¿Es su calendario menstrual? ―bien, está aburrido y quiere diversión.

Meredy abre los ojos con sorpresa y Jellal muere de la vergüenza, queriendo escapar de ahí.

―¡NO! ―exclama algo fuera de sí, ¿Por qué los hombres se empeñan en arruinar lo romántico? ¡¿Por qué?! ―Jellal tacha los días del año en que ve a Erza ―cruza sus brazos a la altura del pecho ―lo hace para recordarla.

―Meredy…

Se encoge de hombros porque sabe que ha hablado de más.

Erik ríe por sus dos compañeros; ha conseguido la diversión que buscaba.

 **II. Kisaragi**

El segundo mes del año llega con la _primavera._

Tiene una nueva oportunidad para verla, pero en vez de planear su encuentro, decide sacrificar el mes ―con este, ya suma dos―, con abstinencia de Erza.

No ha visto su escarlata cabellera y no se ha embriagado con su presencia. No obstante, el invierno había congelado su imagen, perpetuando el suave sonido de su risa y su voz. Por ello, había resistido a esa sequía de ella.

Pero, sabe que tiene que cambiar ese recuerdo por otro. Tal y como si se tratara de un botón que está por florecer... una nueva imagen nacería y sería solo para él.

―Eres algo lento ―Sorano tiene sus brazos en la cintura. Él arquea una ceja ―¿En verdad no quieres verla?

Suelta un suspiro. Eso es algo difícil y largo de explicar.

Erik rueda los ojos con fastidio. No necesita oír nada de los labios de Jellal.

―Está esperando el momento correcto ―suelta ―¿recuerdas el calendario?

Su rostro se pone furiosamente rojo.

Una risa interrumpe sus pensamientos. De nuevo, Erik se ha salido con la suya. Jellal, no debe olvidar que tiene un agudo sentido del oído y que cada latido de su corazón, puede ser usado en su contra...

 **III. Yayoi**

La ve en el tercer mes, con las flores de cerezo cubriéndola y haciéndola ver todavía más hermosa. Resaltando la bondad de su alma.

Sabe que no se equivocó al elegir esa fecha para verla. Porque sus sueños y pensamientos, jamás le harían justicia.

―Jellal ―sus labios se mueven tan lento.

Su nombre suena suave.

Él cierra los ojos y disfruta de eso.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―pregunta preocupada ―te pueden ver.

Lo sabe, pero hay que darse un capricho o _dos_ durante el año, tiene que buscar su propia motivación: han pasado dos meses donde no la ha visto y él necesita ver ese botón floreciendo, brillando para él.

―Aunque vivamos en las sombras, a veces necesitamos ver luz ―responde casi romántico. La atmósfera lo contagia: lo respira y se mete por cada poro de su cuerpo ―o lo rosa.

Bromea. Erza le sonríe y con eso le da la razón.

 **IV. Uzuki**

―La flor de cerezo es admirada porque es una metáfora de la vida y la mortalidad ―relata la pelirroja.

―La vida útil de las flores de cerezo es corta… ―observa ―como la de nosotros.

Ella asiente. Su corazón late con fuerza porque en él, está brotando la necesidad de abrazarla.

Lo acaban de decir: la vida es corta. Tiene que disfrutar de lo que le está regalando en esos momentos. Tiene que aprovechar estar con vida y tenerla a su lado.

Vacila en pasar su brazo por sus hombros y estrecharla en su cuerpo…

―También se compara a las flores de cerezo con los samurái ―explica ―porque ambos "tienen" una vida corta y se creía que la flor representaba las gotas de san…

Las mejillas se Erza se vuelven rojas por la vergüenza y de inmediato se disculpa. ―Yo… y-o ―balbucea. Y quiere reír ante la imagen que la temida Titania le está regalando.

Sutilmente mueve su cabeza de un lado a otro, buscando alivianar su culpa, porque ella no ha hecho nada malo. Solo que se lo ha recordado.

La vida es corta, sí. Y no le va a alcanzar para pagar sus pecados.

―Disculpa ―comenta mientras se levanta y la deja atrás…

La pelirroja lo ve confundida, hace por seguirlo pero se deja caer en el suelo y abraza sus rodillas con dolor. _Debe entenderlo. Debe dejarlo ir._

 **V. Satsuki**

Tiene a dos chicas paradas frente a él, las dos lucen molestas.

―Entonces, déjame adivinar… ¿Te fuiste y la dejaste sin decirle nada?

Duda en responder.

―Lo hizo ―Erik agrega con veneno. Ahora más que nunca le queda su apodo: _"cobra"_ ya que llega, clava los colmillos y se larga. Parece divertirse de él, de como Meredy y Sorano lo llenan de reclamos.

Pero no es asunto de nadie.

―¡Eso fue muy idiota!

―¡Y cruel!

―Calendario menstrual. ¿Lo recuerdan? Quizás ella no estaba…

―¡SILENCIO! ―interrumpe antes de que diga algo incómodo. El aire no le llega a los pulmones. Se siente como si hubiera estado corriendo ―tenemos que concentrarnos en este gremio oscuro ―trata de ser una autoridad, pero los chicos lo ven y lo ignoran.

Nadie lo respeta como maestro, nadie.

―Erza debería darle una paliza.

―Creo que eso es amor ―comenta Richard ―¿Cierto?

Jellal niega y esconde su rostro.

―No todos pueden ser rápidos ―agrega Sawyer.

Oh no… ahora todos se meten. ―No estamos de vacaciones. ¡A trabajar!

 **VI. Minazuki**

Es el mes de la lluvia.

Todo es más oscuro y frío. Todo le recuerda a la última vez que la vio, donde él se fue sin decir adiós…

Se arrepiente.

Los días que han pasado lo hacen recordarla y plantearse la pregunta ¿Y si? ¿Y si hubiese hecho caso a su impulso de abrazarla? ¿Y si se hubiese quedado un poco más?

Sus días pasan y su calendario se cubre de oscuridad ―como él.

La piensa todo el tiempo. Cierra los ojos y Erza está ahí.

―¡Jellal, es el momento! ―Meredy le hace una señal y asiente con decisión; tiene que concentrarse en ese gremio oscuro que tiene meses dando lata.

 **VII. Fumizuki**

―¡No lo arruines! ―las chicas le piden y lo empujan para que continúe caminando.

Se acerca a trompicones y Erza no se percata de su presencia. Un tanto nervioso toca la parte posterior de su cuello. ¿Ahora qué? De reojo ve a Meredy que le hace señas con la mano para que continúe.

No tiene salvación.

Es verano. La humedad dejada por el mes de la lluvia es evidente ―eso o, él es el sofocado.

―¿Conoces la leyenda? ―la pelirroja se sobresalta al oír su voz, pero no se gira.

―Jellal… ―susurra y aprieta sus manos.

Camina y para a su lado. El mago fija su vista en el cielo lleno de estrellas.

―Las estrellas brillan más en la oscuridad ―suelta de repente y él voltea a verla. Piensa que luce tan linda con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

―Las urracas ayudaron ―Erza analiza sus palabras… ―a la princesa ―repone al instante. Claro que ese término también les queda a dos personas que lo observan―. Para que viera a su esposo.

―Oh… ―ve otro significado en sus palabras.

―Y ellas prometieron ayudarla el séptimo día, del séptimo mes ―toma aire para proseguir ―para ayudar a los amantes a verse una vez al año ―traga saliva y se voltea a ella ―siento haberme ido sin decir nada…

―No te preocupes ―interrumpe ―lo entiendo. Es peligroso para ti y el gremio.

Se le queda viendo. En parte es eso, pero el mayor motivo es: su miedo a ser feliz. Una cosa es fantasear, añorar y rememorar. Y otra muy distinta a vivirla, él no está acostumbrado. Él cree no merecer eso.

― _Las estrellas brillan, nos miran desde el cielo…_

 **VIII. Hazuki**

Cuando la felicidad inunda su ser, siempre aparece algo la empaña por completo.

―Ultear no quisiera esto para ti, Jellal.

Meredy lo ve preocupada. Le apena verlo lleno de tormento. Siempre es así con él. Cada que tiene motivo de ser feliz, recuerda y se cicla ante la idea de que él, no lo merece por las muertes que carga.

Ese mes del año es cuando el mago más se ahoga entre sus culpas.

―Lo sé.

Ladea sus labios. ―¡Entonces demuéstralo! ―lo exige.

Él ya no está solo, lo sabe.

Los tiene a ellos y tiene a _Erza._

 **IX. Nagastsuki**

―¿Jellal?

―¿Erza? ―escucha su voz y de inmediato se voltea hacia ella ―¿Qué haces aquí?

―Una misión ―explica enseñando la marca de su brazo ―una petición sencilla, nos encargamos de ello ―responde con orgullo.

Le encanta contemplar su rostro así: cuando habla de sus compañeros, de su gremio, de todo lo que la hace feliz. En automático, se contagia con su buen humor.

―¿Y tú?

―¿Yo qué? ―lo toma distraído, se ha sumergido tanto en ella que lo ha olvidado todo.

―¿Qué haces aquí?

―La luna ―señala ―es má bonita en este mes.

Erza manda sus curiosos ojos hacia la luna y queda maravillada por la imagen.

―¿Descansando del crimen?

―Nunca ―responde con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Toma aire y sus pulmones se llenan, sintiendo que la noche se vuelve mística ante el encanto de la luna. Piensa en sus recuerdos con ella en ese año ―los cerezos, las estrellas y ahora la luna.

Jura que el último no estuvo planeado.

Pero lo señalará en su calendario, porque esos encuentros casuales eran los mejores.

 **X. Kannazuki**

El décimo mes del año llega junto con el _otoño._

Este mes es el más rico en su calendario porque las rojizas hojas que se desprenden de los árboles, se la recuerdan. Es el momento en que siente a Erza más que nunca en su corazón.

Todo toma el color que más desprende.

―Esto es patético ―Erik lo ve.

―¿Qué cosa?

―Lo que piensas…

Oh. ¡Siempre lo olvida! ¡Ese hombre lee el pensamiento!

―Y ahora, tus mejillas también se parecen a ella.

 **XI. Shimotsuki**

―¿En serio tenemos que hacer esto? ―Sorano parece incómoda por su ropa.

―Que sea rápido.

―Ya sabes que a Jellal le gusta el rojo.

―¡No es eso! ―replica casi de inmediato ―estos festivales se hacen para apreciar el enrojecimiento de las hojas. Para maravillarse con la naturaleza, y esos magos quieren arruinar eso.

¿Oscurecer el rojo? ¡Jamás!

―¡Eso es amor!

Estrella su mano contra su frente con su mano, resignado a perder con sus compañeros.

 **XII. Shiwasu**

El doceavo mes del año llega con las luces navideñas que decoran las calles.

En su calendario, esa es la fecha más importante. Es el último mes y es el que le dice: a cómo termine, empezará el nuevo.

―¿El año nuevo? ―pregunta.

Sí y piensa que quizás su petición es patética e imposible. ¿En verdad querría ella pasar el año nuevo con él y no con sus amigos? ¡Es absurdo!

―Olvídalo ―despeina su cabello y se siente impotente.

Es mucho pedir, lo sabe.

―Podría pasar la tarde en el gremio ―analiza ―dicen que si terminas el año bien, lo empezarás bien.

Vaya.

Así que los dos tienen el mismo pensamiento. Le esboza una sonrisa, eso quiere decir que Erza pretende lo mismo que él: estar a su lado en el próximo año para ayudarlo con las fechas importantes de su calendario.

* * *

 **Fin.**

Bueno, empecé a buscar información sobre el calendario y fiestas japonesas. Que por cierto, los meses del año están en ese idioma. Dice en internet que enero es el año nuevo, febrero comienza la primavera, marzo y abril el brote de las flores de cerezo, así que como su caída, mayo es la Golden week, junio la temporada de lluvia xD, julio el verano, agosto cuando recuerdan a los muertos, septiembre es la temporada de tifones D: pero se ve la luna bonita, octubre y noviembre el otoño y diciembre ya lo sabemos.

Miren que quise tomarle importancia a "calendario" y solo pensaba en menstrual xdddddd. Pero bueno, volviendo. Amo el brotp de CS, a Jellal me lo imagino romántico. D:

¿Review? ¿Alguna sugerencia? *se esconde entre la nieve*

Gracias por leer C:


End file.
